1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket, more particularly to a socket with an assembling and unloading mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, port socket is usually set at Netcom electronic device, the Netcom electronic device electrically connects with most electronic products through port socket in order to transmit signals among the electronic products and the Netcom electronic device.
The prior port socket mainly has a frame body and a plurality of ports, the frame has a plurality of the mounting hole, each of the ports are corresponding to each of the mounting hole, and finally the frame is fixed to the Netcom electronic device for electrical connections; thus various electronic products are inserted into the port through male plugs and connected with the ports. So that the Netcom electronic devices connect with various electronic products to transmit and exchange signals through the male plugs and ports.
However, the prior port socket still has the following disadvantages. Such that, a port being damaged or the other port with different specifications being replaced, it must be using a screwdriver to dismantle the frame from the Netcom electronic device, and using hand to remove the port from the frame, and replacing it with a new port a new port with different specifications, and finally using a screwdriver to install the frame at the Netcom electronic device, so the processes of repairing or replacing port are extremely cumbersome and inconvenient, and need more time to dismantle the port from the Netcom electronic device. As it can be seen, such process need to be improved immediately.